


As We Grow

by RodiWrites



Series: Silver Linings [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, au where brEAKY IS OK, cute baby beans growin up together, protect dragstrip 2k18, puppylove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodiWrites/pseuds/RodiWrites
Summary: Wildbreak and Dragstrip are in the same class, and Wildbreak is set of befriending him no matter how mean he might beHe might need some help and some time to get there, but all he wants is to see him happy. Some things are hard to heal, but that's okay. He's got a lifetime.





	1. Don't Say No

"Daddy, what does 'fucktard' mean?"

Knockout almost slammed down on the brakes in the middle of an intersection, and had to force himself to keep his eyes o the road, not whirl around and demand to know where his sweet little baby boy had heard such words. He swore, if it was any of those shows Breakdown kept letting him stay up and watch- Instead, the poor man kept his cool, replying as calmly as he could.

"Sweetheart, where did you hear that word? Was it on the TV? It not a very ni-"

"Dragstrip said it!"

Ah. Right. Knockout's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than he probably should, forcing a smile.

"Well, let's not talk to Dragstrip anymore, okay?"

That kid had been a menace ever since he joined the same class as their darling Wildbreak, yanking the other kid's hair, snatching toys, being horribly rude to teachers and always taking more than his fair share of anything. For the pas t few weeks...he'd zeroed in on Wildbreak, probably because he was the least likely to tattle on him, een though it was pretty obvious. He'd come home with fresh scrapes and bruises, tear stained but always refusing to say anything about it. Little monster like that ought to be kept away from the other children. It was quiet for a few minutes, Knockout simmering to himself about the words he'd be having with the principle about these incidents, and why nothing was being done, why his angel was being abused and name-called! He was only snapped out of his own head when his son piped up again.

"...Can he come over on Saturday?" Wildbreak's chubby cheeks were smushed up into a smile, kicking his feet a little as he held Rabbit against his lap, looking up at the little mirror where he could see his daddy's face. "You said I could have someone over for a sleepover this week if I wanted, so can I?"

Knockout might hate that kid, but he knew he couldn't say no to that little face.

\------

Wildbreak knew Dragstrip wasn't mean because he hated him. Or 'cause he was mad at him for anything. He was just kinda always mad. He didn't like to share, but that was okay. Maybe he just really liked the things he snatched and didn't want the other kids to ruin them? He wasn't totally sure, but he knew he wasn't a bad person. There were lots of times when he could've been even meaner to him, like squeezed his juice carton to make it go all over him, or covered him in paint, or hidden or ripped his rabbit when he brought it in for show and tell, but he didn't. He didn't seem to have any friends. Not really. He'd seen him with two other older boys a few times, but he needed a proper friend! And Wildbreak was determined to be that friend.

Chasing after him at home time, Wildbreak managed to grab onto the blonde's wrist before he left the school gates. Alone, as usual. Did nobody ever come pick him up? He knew better than to ask about his dad, though. That never ended well.

"Ah, Dragstrip-!"

Ignoring the glare he got, the smaller boy bounced on his heels with a beaming smile, his ladybird backpack jolting up and down.

"Whattdaya want? I'm goin' home, piss off!"

Wildbreak just grinned, and closed the boy's hand around something, grabbing both straps of his backpack to adjust it with another bounce, and Dragstrip's scowl deepened. There was something seriously off about this kid. Feeling a hard lump in his hand, he peeled his fist open, blinking down at the...thing resting in his palm.

"The fuck's this?"

"I'm letting you borrow it!"

It was a tiny cat figurine, attached to a keychain. Which was totally useless. Dragstrip didn't have keys. What was his game?

"Dad said you can come over for a sleepover tomorrow, and I thought you might say no, but now you gotta come!" This was honestly the smartest idea he'd ever had, and Wildbreak was very proud of his scheme. "You gotta come over so you can give it back, right?"

Yup. He was cracked. Dragstrip watched the brunette run off, bright red backpack glinting in the sun, and shoved the stupid cat thing into his pocket, trudging off in the opposite direction t head off home. Like hell he'd go over to that weirdo's house. Huh. He kicked at the dirt in the cracks of the sidewalk, scuffing his shoe against weeds and moss, fist still rammed in his pocket. It was stupid. Why should he? He didn't have to give it back at all, but he didn't wanna keep it.

Glaring down at the plastic tabby, with its stupid little smile and one paw up. Like it was trying too hard to be cute. Fingers closing around it again, Dragstrip reeled back, narrowed eyes pinpointing on the train tracks not too far away. He could get that. Hah, see it get mangled under the next train, chopped into tiny little pieces- But he stopped, arm all the way back, tensed and ready to throw. He just stared at the tracks, chewing the inside of his cheek. He just stood there, for a good minute of so, before a barked laugh behind him made his hand shoot back into his pocket, shoulders hunched defensively. Shit.

"Whatcha got there, kid? Ain't nice to be throwin' shit, 'specially not with an arm like yours!" Whirling around, Dragstrip scowled up at the older boy who's said it. He already knew who it'd be. Heatseeker, with Slashmark not too far behind. He wanted to wipe that smirk off that prick's gross face, but he just glared, and stayed quiet."Come on, stop starin' out into the horizon and get your ass home, 'fore ya _daddy_ starts gettin' worried." 

Heatseeker sneered the word out, a nasty grin on his stupid square face, trying to make himself look even taller by towering over Dagstrip, but the boy just ignored him and kept walking. Jackasses. He knew they'd follow, they lived in the same neighborhood, but he wished they didn't. He hated having the two of them watch him go home, even if most of the time they e=seemed preoccupied with each other. He didn't get just five minutes to himself. They talked with each other as they got closer to home, and Dragstrip, as usual, found himself straining to listen. Just Heat bragging about ho he was gonna get on the rugby team next year. Slash reminding him that had reading homework for tomorrow. Dragstrip never did his homework, he just tossed it in the trash soon as he got home. He was pretty sure Heat was just too stupid to remember he had homework. Too stupid to do anything without Slash there to prod him into stuff.

Finally shaking the duo, he slid into the backdoor, closing it quietly before dumping his rucksack and kicking his shoes off, waiting to listen for any movement before clambering up on the counter, grabbing a biscuit from the jar where they were hidden, jumping down and racing up to his room, dodging squeaky floorboards and diving onto his bed. He couldn't be too careful. Taking out that little cat again, Dragstrip flipped its smug little face off, and tossed it into a corner.

Wildbreak could go suck pineapple chunks, the freak.


	2. Family of Freaks, huh?

He didn't tell Dad about what Wildbreak had said, but it seemed like the kid's parents had informed him away, since when Breakdown arrived Saturday morning, the man did little but give a soft grunt and continued to drink his coffee, looking at neither as he glanced through the news. That was a relief. He'd never actually...done this before, but he'd stuffed his jammies into his school backpack, as well as his toothbrush and spare pants. Oh, and a t-shirt for tomorrow, on a second thought. Sitting on the stairs, he'd waited for a good half hour before Breakdown showed up. That stupid cat figure grasped in one hand. He didn't want it staying in his room, and if he gave it back he didn't have to see Wildbreak any more, or talk to him. Shoving it in his bag, he heard the front door click open. Huh, it was left unlocked. Maybe that was so Motor didn't even have to come unlock it. He just stepped in, beckoned Dragstrip, grabbed his coat, and they were gone without a word. The atmosphere immediately relaxed as soon as they were in his jeep, Wildbreak's dad giving him a gentle smile, making sure he was strapped in on Wildbreak's booster before he got in and started up the car

"Alright- Next stop, home. You got everything you need, buddy?"

He'd not actually met Breakdown before, but he already seemed friendly than Wildbreak's other dad. He just kinda shot glares at him across the road like a bitch. Dragstrip st nodded quietly, holding on tight to his bag, and stared stubbornly out the window. He wasn't going to like this. He wasn't going to fall for Wildbreak's simpering little family and pathetic attempts to be overly nice to him for no good reason. The hell did he even want from him? It didn't make any sense. "You know, Wildbreak's been super excited about you coming over. Hasn't stopped talking about all morning. He hasn't been so excited about seeing someone like this since the first time we told him about Santa. He was hyped up for weeks. You guys friends? That's so nice, Wildbreak hasn't really had too many friends, and none that he's wanted to come over so much. You should come over more often, I'm sure ya daddy won't mind, an' I know Wildbreak'd love it." He seemed to simply enjoy filling the silence. Either he didn't notice that Dragstrip refused to respond or even acknowledged his questions and commentary, or he simply didn't mind. Or both. Dragstrip sure didn't care. He only noticed that the car had come to a crawling halt and the driver's door swung open at the slam of it shutting, jolting him upright from where he'd been leaning against the window. Blinking, his grip automatically tightened on his bag, and he could hear the excited shout of Wildbreak at the door even as Breakdown came around the car to open Dragstrip's door. He fumbled to unclip his seat belt, but managed it without help, slipping off the booster to hop out when he was no longer trapped inside. 

"Hey Draggy! Take your shoes off, 'kay? Daddy doesn't like shoes on in the house- Ohhh, did you bring the kitty?" Wildbreak seemed even more stupid and annoying than usual. Dang. Dragstrip just glowered, and kicked his shoes off aggressively without a word, pausing for a moment and glancing down at his bag. He did have it, but...

"Nah. Forgot it" Fuck Wildbreak's stupid toy. Stupid happy cat on a stupid useless keyring. He wasn't gonna get it back, see how he liked that. Weirdly, Wildbreak was....smiling at him. Aw, shit. Dumping his bag on the ground, the blonde's hands shoved into his hoodie pocket, shoulders hunched. "What about it? You gonna send me back for it?" He was still smiling, bouncing on his heels again as he trotted into the kitchen to find his dad, seeming kinda nonchalant about it.

"That's okay! Just means you can come over again and give it to me!"

Fuck. There it was.

Knockout glanced down at the two from where he was chopping lettuce at a workbench, and managed a smile. Dragstrip suppressed the urge to flip him off. Wildbreak went over to ask him something, leaving Dragstrip to stand awkwardly in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot and glancing around. It felt...surreal. This whole place was crazy clean and shiny as hell. He could see his face in the glossy paint on the door, everything was...white and geometric and perfect. It felt really weird, kinda fake if it wasn't for the pictures and mail on the table and shoes by the door. Like a model house. Gave him a weird feeling up his spine.

It turned to a shock of 300 volts when he felt Breakdown lay a heavy hand on his shoulder, making him flinch, and the man hesitated, looking down at him strangely before actually saying anything.

"Wildbreak, you wanna get Dragstrip settled up in your room for tonight while your Daddy and I get lunch sorted? You can watch some Teen Titans Go if you're quick, one episode." The smaller boy gave a whoop of sorts, and practically hurtled upstairs, grabbing up Dragstrip's bag before he could complain with a 'I got it, I got it, come on!' before dashing up the stairs. He kinda had no choice at this point. Trudging upstairs, he caught a glance of Wildbreak's expectant face over the banisters another level up, and headed off that way. It was...a nice place. He almost looked into Knockout and Breakdown's bedroom, but it might be kinda gross. He knew his dad's was. Weird shit all over. Huffing to himself, Dragstrip finally made it to Wildbreak's room, and...gaped.

It was nice. Real nice.

He had one of them constellation things that put stars on your ceiling (pretty sure he's turned that on just to impress Dragstrip), giant posters on his walls, tons of Legos in two huge boxes in the corner, as well as some completed sets on the cupboard, everything was labelled and he had sick bedsheets- Wildbreak's bedroom was _cool_. He blinked, looking down at the floor where a proud Wildbreak was knelt, patting an airbed with a shy little smile.

 

"You wanna get your stuff out?"


End file.
